Midnight Train (France x Reader)
by 1Robyn1011
Summary: On a cold, chilly night near the train station, stood two lovers, kissing goodbye...or is it? Wrote this on a whim after reading a comic of all things...Sorry about any OOC stuff or language errors... Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! Pic/Characters do not belong to me. Plot does.


One cool evening...

Near an old train station, walked a young couple of two. It was obvious to many what their purpose there was as they entered the gates. For in the young woman's hand, held the handle to a suitcase, packed with her belongings.

Her lovely (e/c) eyes, were glazed over with the watery tears of grief, yet she would not let them go. Not when he, the man who stood beside her, was there. But alas, he had noticed, for glimmering eyes of blue glanced towards her way, who looked down, a blush beginning to show. He laid a gentle hand under her chin, raising it ever so slightly, to meet his gaze.

The young girl's heart fluttered with that not-so-familiar emotion once again like it had so long ago, when they first met. With a weary sigh, a small smile touched her dainty lips. To her escort, she was beautiful. From the way her (h/l) (h/c) fell and framed her pretty face, to the way she would move. It didn't matter what she did, to him she would always be the definition of beauty.

Quickly glancing towards the great clock, it's enormous hands excruciatingly ticking away the seconds and minutes towards midnight, a forlorn look upon the couple. Shaking it off and giving a comforting smile, the young man, slowly leaned down, locks of gold covering his face, stubble tickling her chin. Closing her eyes, she too leaned in, and together they became entrapped in a lover's spell.

" All aboard the Midnight Train in five minutes!"

Over in the distance, stood the conductor, his British accent announcing the leaving platforms. Now, he had noticed the two, and sighed. He felt bad for the two, himself remembering when he had done a similar act with a special one in his youth. Though since those days, he can now only find himself daydreaming of days past. And seeing these two birds put a pang of jealousy in him. But he ignored it, and, looked at his watch.

Now it was only thirty seconds til midnight's bell rang, the time when the train would then leave, not to return for a good amount of time. Again his emerald eyes glanced toward the two, whom still stood in their stupor of romance, whispering sweet nothings and sealing vows with sweeter kisses.

Then...there was a ring. It was finally midnight. The two lovers stopped with a jolt, turning their heads towards the clock with a look of disbelief, hoping that was the wrong bell. Unfortunately, it was not. Tears started to fill the girl's eyes once more, staring into blue eyes with desperation. He returned the sentiments.

" ALL ABOARD!"

Once more, the two glanced at the clock, then, forgetting their surroundings, they clutched onto each other and shared a kiss they would never forget. To enveloped in affection, they failed to notice the train's whistle and the clatter of the machine as it started to move, leaving the station.

Meanwhile, the conductor had come over to the young couple and tried to alert them of the train's leave. Everytime he did though, the two would glance his way, the young man would then wave him off, and they would continue with their "goodbye" kisses...

In other words...he...had failed. But the Brit decided to confront them one last time. So, with a huff, he shouted.

" HEY!"

This seemed to catch their attention, for now they stopped and stared at him. The young man then asked, a french accent lining his words "Oui? Is something wrong monsieur?"

" Actually, yes. For the longest bloody time I've been trying to tell you that the train was leavin-"

" Oh, is that all? Sorry, you must be mistaken. Come on chérie, let us go hom-"

" WHAT?! M-mistaken? HOME?! Y-you weren't leaving?! But wh-"

"You ask too many questions, but yes we weren't leaving. We were just practicing."  
The Frenchman replied, swiftly tossing away stray strands of hair with flair.

"P-practicing? For what?" The Brit couldn't help but ask, his face beginning to redden with rage, unusually large eyebrows scrunching together.

This time the young woman now chimed in, with a small giggle, she replied  
" For this big "goodbye" scene in our school play. Francis said it would be more authentic if we came here."

Francis nodded his head, further explaining.

" Oui. Besides, gas prices have gone up, and I couldn't afford to take my rose (y/n) here to a movie."

He paused for a moment, then, taking his girlfriend's suitcase, then her hand with his free hand started to slowly stroll away, with him finishing his statement.

" But, I must admit, this was a nice place for a date. In fact, I think I'll recommend it to my friends as a date spot!"

" Yes," (y/n) agreed " But the best part was that no one here gets upset over a little kissing and hugging!"

With that, the two strolled off from the grumbling Brit, hand in hand, a lover's air surrounding them, towards home.

~_Extended Ending brought by Pierre_~

Watching the couple strode off with annoyance, the British conductor huffed once again, returning to his patrol, muttering along the lines of " Stupid frog...", when he looked up. Emerald eyes widening, he shouted in shock, then ran towards the source of concern yelling,

" HEY! YES, YOU THERE WITH THE OWL! DON'T TRY TO RUN THROUGH THE BLOODY WALL! THAT'S THE NEXT QUARTER OVER YOU GIT!"


End file.
